Alesfic#11: Heartache
by Ryoko
Summary: One of the best parts of the series yet!
1. Strange Occurances

Title: Heartache  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
Heartache  
  
(Part 1)  
  
February 3, 1998:  
I never thought I would say this. Teeny Jasmine was right. I DO REGRET WHAT I DID. That's right. ALL of it...I never thought I would, but I can't take this anymore. I can't be with her anymore.   
  
Aladdin closed the book. After sliding the journal back in his bottom desk drawer, he closed his eyes and stood up. He grabbed the sweat band from the bed and got ready to run. He knew Es was going to read it. He caught her reading it the other day. As he came out of the shower he could heard her crying. Aladdin peeked in the room and there she was; with his journal on her lap. She apparently didn't think he knew.   
He left the room. He quickly went next door to his daughter Mari's room. Aladdin hated to leave her in this kind of state. He hung my head over the crib. She was sleeping...again. Her yellow bunny was gripped between her small little tan arms. Aladdin just stared at her. He tried to turn away but couldn't. As he watched her he realized how much like him and Es she really was. She had their tan skin, Aladdin's straight hair, Es' tone of voice... She had both of their eyes: half green, half brown. Everything about her was the two of them combined. And as much as Aladdin loved her, everytime he looked at her all he could do was think about Es. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. He started to leave the room. But before he did he turned around and took one last look at Maribelle.   
  
"Daddy? Why you sad?" a little voice was heard from the crib. Aladdin smiled and walked back over to her. She started at him with her big brown/green eyes.   
"Aww Mari," Al started and picked her up. "Mari, I love you very much...you know that?" She smiled.   
"Daddy I love!" she cutely remarked.   
"Well Mari I might have to leave." Mari stared at him cutely. He knew she didn't understand it, but he wanted to tell her everything anyway. Aladdin explained the whole story and eventually she began to get tired. He put her back in her crib and silently left the room.   
  
Aladdin headed down the stairs and creeped out the door. He started jogging in place for a sort-of warm-up. Just then the door opened behind him...It was Es.  
  
"And just where are you going?" she scolded. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at him. Aladdin just stared at her. She knew he was going to run, so he didn't know why she bothered to ask him. However she was smiling...  
  
"I'm running again..." Al answered slowly jogging a few steps ahead. She followed him and slung her arms around his neck.  
  
"Why don't you come upstairs for a bit..." she began to stroke his face.   
  
"Well I was going to go for a jog, ya know." He tried to sound serious, however he knew that spending time with Es was always fun. She began to slide her hands around his waist and started to run her fingers along his waist line. Al turned around and raced her into the house.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Al rolled off of Es. Both of them were breathing heavily. Es began to laugh. She often did after sex. He couldn't hold back his chuckles either. Just then Mari bellowed out a scream. Es stopped laughing immediately. She pulled the covers up around her and sighed. Aladdin slowly sat up and slid his pants on. As he was heading to the other room he could hear Es venting.   
  
"Mari Mari...you always cry at these moments...it's as if..." Just then he stopped talking to her. He knew what he was going to say and it seemed to be true. But such a young innocent little girl could never really do that...could she? Aladdin shook his head. Minnie must have been playing games with his mind. Aladdin picked up Maribelle. Her little arms wrapped around his neck. She began to giggle. It was so cute that he had to smile. But he wasn't smiling inside. Just then Es walked by the door and head down the stairs. Aladdin sighed...then shouted because Mari bit his arm. He pulled her off and stuck her back in the crib. She was laughing at him. Something was weird...really weird. Mari had never bit him before.   
  
"Maribelle Nicole!" Aladdin shouted. Her eyes shook with fear and became teary instantly. Soon she was screaming. Es was in the room in a second. She stared at Aladdin in awe. Never before had Mari been crying and screaming so loud when he was in the room. Esmeralda walked over to the crib and picked Maribelle up. She stopped crying. "What the hell is going on here?" Aladdin shouted. Esmeralda's eyebrows went down. She put one hand around Maribelle's ear.   
  
"Aladdin!" she shouted at him. Aladdin covered his mouth, not realizing the language he spoke while Mari was present. "Not around her..." She stared at Maribelle. Mari was intently staring back. It was a mother-daughter moment. Es and Mari had never just held each other like this without any kind of yelling or screaming...or kicking, pinching, biting...etc.; then they were smiling at each other.   
  
Aladdin put his hands on the side of his head and closed his eyes. Minnie was messing with his mind, he could tell. She was one helluva powerful mouse. Just then he left the room, busted out the door and ran! His feet were blazing across the ground. Familiar people from the city were saying their hellos as usual but he wasn't answering them. He wasn't stopping to talk. He was running too fast. Not even paying attention where I was going he stopped dead in the middle of the road...right in front of a whistling trolley car. The people in the cars behind it began honking and Aladdin could hear shouts all around him. He quietly slid his way to the pavement. He continued to walk until he came to the park. Aladdin found a bench and settled himself down for a bit, then he just stared at the green grass.   
  
"What is going on here...what am I doing..." He said aloud. He had never felt so lost before. The last time he was feeling like this was after he kissed Es for the first time. It was the exact same feeling. He didn't know what was happening around him. And he didn't care. All he could think about was her...was Esmeralda...his Es. He had wrote this morning in his journal that he was going to leave...but how could he now? So many things were running through his mind...so many, many, MANY things...  
  
**************************************************************************  
*Read part 2! And don't forget to review!* 


	2. Leaving it All Behind

Title: Heartache  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
Heartache  
  
(Part 2)  
  
Aladdin watched the cereal float in circles in his bowl. He couldn't eat anymore so he just moved it around and around with his spoon. Just then there was a knock at the door. Aladdin slowly stood up and stretched on his way over to answer it. Just then Es ran in front of him - she had raced down the stairs and quickly made her way to the door. She stood in front of it and smiled cutely at Al. Almost an I'm-guilty-of-something-smile.   
  
"Es...I know how to open the door..." Aladdin slowly started. She continued to smile at him, now starting to look worried.   
"That's quite alright, but I'll get it! You just keep on eating your breakfast!" she said. She placed her hand on his chest and started to push him backwards. Confused and curious, Aladdin stayed. He stared her down. Esmeralda continued to smile at him, now narrowing her eyebrows. "Al..." she added. Aladdin smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead as he slowly turned around and headed back into the kitchen. He turned around the corner behind the stairs and listened in.  
  
Esmeralda opened the door. "Oh god, I didn't think YOU would be here...today...now...!" she sounded surprised. Aladdin hung his head over the side of the wall. It was Barbie...Barbie Roberts from the adoption center...and another girl he didn't know. Aladdin was dying to run out there but he knew that if he did he would never know what exactly was going on...he stayed and listened.  
  
"Esmeralda, this is Teresa, she resides with us. We have come to take a look at your daughter." Barbie began. Teresa smirked at Esmeralda, and Esmeralda overly-grinned back at her. Aladdin watched and wondered if there would be some sort of cat fight later. The way the girls looked at each other, there was no question it was a 'I'm-prettier-battle". Nothing short of anything he's seen before...  
  
"Uh, sure...first why don't you girls come into the kitchen for a cup of coffee or something and we can look over some papers..." Esmeralda started to lead them toward the kitchen. "Uh...no wait!!! Let's just do it right here in the living room!" She pushed them in the direction of the couch and sat them down. And then she ran into the kitchen and told Aladdin to go for one of his jogs. Aladdin's eyebrows lowered.   
  
"Excuse me, honey..." Aladdin sarcastically began. "Why can't I meet your... 'friends'...?" He smiled evily and pushed her aside.  
  
"Aladdin, no!!!" He was already in the living room. Teresa stood up when he entered the room.  
  
"Ohhh..." *God he's gorgeous!* She thought. Esmeralda could see the look in her eyes and immediately ran to Aladdin's side.   
  
"Uh, Barbie, Teresa...this is my fiance, Aladdin." She cutely introduced him. Teresa rushed up to him and shook his hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Aladdin," she boldly replied.   
  
"Uhhh yea...so what's this little meeting about?" Aladdin said turning his head to Barbie. Barbie smiled and stood up to shake Aladdin's hand.   
  
"Nice to finally meet you, Aladdin." Barbie started. "Why it's about you giving away your daughter to us, of course." Aladdin's face twitched. Esmeralda smacked her forehead.   
  
"Oh yea how could I forget?" He very sarcastically remarked while dragging Esmeralda into the kitchen behind him.   
  
"What is going on?!?!?" He yelled in her face. Esmeralda kept her head lowered, her long eyelashes downcast. Aladdin grabbed the end of her chin and faced her toward him. "WELL???"  
  
"Look, it seems that you apparently care more for Maribelle then you ever did me...So i decided to give her up...I can't take care of her anyway..." She said proudly while pushing his hand away from her face.   
  
"You can't just....just...GIVE HER AWAY!!!" He screamed.   
  
"Shhhhh! Not so loud!" She whispered back. His eyes were huge and wild, a look of fear in them.   
  
"I'm sorry Es...but I can't allow you to do this. I'm ending it all right now." He turned to leave but she grabbed his arm and made him face her. She looked directly into those worried eyes of his.  
  
"You can't." She calmy replied. His eyes grew big again.   
  
"You can't stop me." Aladdin said through his clenched teeth.   
  
"Al, the papers are already signed. They're here to take her away...today." Esmeralda let go of his arm and stepped back. She could see the hatred streaming through him. He shook his hands around violently in a loss of words.   
  
"I...I can't...I can't believe you...I can't...HOW could you do this?" He started to pace around the table. Esmeralda was rubbing her forehead. "Why didn't you say something to me...we...we could have worked something...worked something out..." He continued to walk around the room in various directions.   
  
"Al, this is for the better. I know that if-" His face was right up in hers.   
  
"For the BETTER? Es, you are getting rid of all that is us!!!" She cocked her head in confusement. "Everytime I look at Mari, I see you, I see me...I see us. We MADE her and now you just want to..." He sighed in disgust and began pacing again. "There has got to be someway to just...undo this whole process." He headed out to the other room. Esmeralda quickly followed him.   
  
"Barbie, would you happen to have those papers with you?" He politely asked. Barbie smiled and took a folder from her large purse.   
  
"Right here they are, sir." She said, handing them to him. He smiled and opened up the folder, paging through each document. He looked carefully at the bottoms where the signature were signed. Then he took a double take. Esmeralda quickly tried to grab the papers from his arms but he pushed her arms away.   
  
"You FORGED my name???" He shouted at her. Esmeralda began rubbing the back of her neck that was SO Aladdin in everyway.   
  
"They had to be signed by a certain date and I didn't want to trouble you with it so I just-"  
  
"YOU FORGED my name?" He backed her into a corner and handed her the folder, with the signed papers in his other hand. One by one he began ripping each document, making sure they were shredded right on the signed areas. Teresa yelped and Barbie quickly ran towards Aladdin in an effort to stop him.  
  
"Sir! Aladdin! Please...STOP!" She was snatching each broken piece into her hands. Teresa ran to his other side and tried to pull his arms away from the paper. Esmeralda just stayed quietly in the corner glancing up at Aladdin every now and then.   
  
When Aladdin joyfully tore the last signed page, he grabbed Esmeralda's two wrists and brought them close to him. She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes while Barbie and Teresa frantically scooped the pieces from the floor into the folder. The next thing they knew, Esmeralda was on the floor.   
  
"Oh my...she passed out!" Barbie exclaimed while rushing to her side. Aladdin watched the two ladies pick her up and place her on the couch. He knew he should have helped but the anger in his heart told him not to. In fact, it told him not to do anything with her anymore. It told him to leave.   
  
He headed up the steps. Barbie and Teresa watched him go but there was nothing they could do. They stayed by Esmeralda's side. Upstairs, Aladdin headed into their bedroom and grabbed his purple vest. Putting it on he made one last journey to Maribelle's room. She was sound asleep in her crib, yellow bunny in her arms. He gently stroked the side of her face and blew her a kiss before leaving the room. He trotted back down the stairs and went out the front door. The women watched him go.   
  
"I don't think he's coming back..." Barbie said. Teresa nodded and looked back at Esmeralda, who was just starting to wake back up. She blinked her eyes a few times.  
  
"He's gone...isn't he..." she quietly remarked lifting her head up slowly, tears welling up in her eyes. Barbie's eyebrows turned upward.   
  
"I'm sorry dear...yes...he's gone..."  
  
**************************************************************************  
*Read part 3! And leave a review at the end!* 


	3. Back at the Palace

Title: Heartache  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
Heartache  
  
(Part 3)  
  
He's left before. He often went running. But everytime he tried to run away, his desires and love for her would make him turn around and stay. It was something he couldn't ignore, something he couldn't get over. But this time it was conquered. He was gone for good...right?  
  
Then, there it was. Beautiful as ever before and shining with beaming radiant gleams of the sun off it's golden domes was the glorious Palace of Agrabah ...his ...home...? Well it used to be anyway. Maybe everyone would be accepting...but 'everyone' was not going to get him in ...JASMINE was the only one who could determine if he stayed or not.   
  
Ahhh Jasmine. His former wife, his princess, his love. She was his everything. His life practically depended on her. If it weren't for her he would still have been a worthless streetrat...of course right now that's all the more he was feeling. Worthless. And a rat for sure. Then his mind coasted back to Esmeralda. She was a child of the streets too. Maybe that's why he got along with her so well. They did have so much in common. With Jasmine, everything between them was different.   
  
And now...now would she take him back? After what he's done to her he didn't think she would. He didn't think she should. His mind was racing with questions. Some he didn't even want the answers to. But he continued on his path. He slid down the sand dunes, the warm grains around his feet making him smile. He headed towards the big palace gates with no fear of the guards letting him in. After all he was still the Sultan of Agrabah...or was he?  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks, staring at the huge doors. One of the guards stepped forward.   
  
"Sir...Sultan Aladdin, is it you?" he said. Aladdin smiled and tried to look royal...whatever that was.  
  
"Bahsheer! Good man!" He said patting his shoulder. "Why are you working out here in the sun? I made you a Palace Servant for a reason! You're no Gate Guard!"  
  
Bahsheer removed his hat and bowed. "Sir, Sultana Jasmine has made me a Gate Guard now. She also fired many servants. I was one of the lucky ones to be kept on the squad!"  
  
Aladdin's eyebrows narrowed. "SULTANA Jasmine??? How did she get a name like that???"   
  
"Sir, she is the only current ruler of the kingdom. She didn't want your eldest son to take over while she was still in position so she deemed herself worthy of the spot." Bahsheer began to fan himself with his flimsy hat. Aladdin scratched his arm with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
"Why would she kick out so many servants?" He questioned, stepping into the shade of the arch.  
  
"Sir, I believe Jasmine went through a strange depression state while you were gone. She was very angry and rude and sometimes she would just break down and cry!" Bahsheer said confused. Apparently none of the Agrabanians, not even the guards and servants, knew what really happened. "By the way, how was your trip to Egypt? And where are all your baggage, sir?"  
  
Aladdin's eyed widened. "Trip to Egypt???" Yep he was right. Jasmine made up a lie. That was very unlike her, but Aladdin could understand why she did it. He put his hand on his forehead and looked up to the Palace. He suddenly had a strange feeling. His heart was thumping in his chest and he became slightly shaky. "Well uh, thanks Bahsheer, I think I will head in now." Bahsheer bowed and put his hat back on while opening the large gates for Aladdin to enter. Aladdin saluted him and headed in.  
  
He walked through the streets of Agrabah. He closed his eyes and just let the rocks under his feet guide him. The kind people in the city were saying hello and welcoming him back from his trip. Aladdin finally reached the big stairs leading up to the beautiful Agrabah Palace. He just stared at it for a while. After a big sigh, he walked up the steps and opened the doors. There were two guards directly inside across from each other. Aladdin nodded at them both and they saluted him back.   
  
"Excuse me, sirs, can you tell me where the Princess is?" One of the guards eyed him funny for calling her 'princess' when she was his wife.   
  
"Sultan Aladdin, you are back! We will find your wife for you right away!" he picked up his radio and began saying some code names. Aladdin scratched the back of his neck and stood dumbfounded, staring at all that was before him. The other guard continued to stare at him strangely. He put out his arm towards the huge hall in front of them.  
  
"Sultan, you may walk around..." the guard had a sarcastic grin on his face. But Aladdin felt too weird to move. It was like he was just a street rat again. Just a dumb old street rat who didn't belong in the Palace, who didn't deserve to see the Princess...he felt shameless and continued to pace while the guards searched for Jasmine.   
  
"Sultan, here she comes." Aladdin grew more and more nervous. Jasmine began to slowly follow two guards, walking with the grace of a queen; holding her head high. Her eyes were closed, but she knew her way around the Palace so easily. And she wasn't in her usual attire. She had on an elegant lavendar gown. Adorned with golden jewels. Her golden slippers shined as she headed toward the doors. Aladdin felt horrible in his ratty clothes. She stood in front of him, her eyes still closed. Then, they opened.  
  
She just stared at him. There was definately pain in her eyes...and it was looking right into Aladdin's painful glare. He stepped forward. He wasn't sure what to do...it was all too awkward.   
  
Jasmine's expression was in such a state of shock. The guards continued to stand there and stared at the two lost souls. Jasmine gave one of them a certain hand motion and they all left. She quietly stuttered some unknown words and her breathing was heavy and uneven. Aladdin could feel his heart pounding as he wanted to embrace her. But his feet held him still. It was as if he was glued to the ground.  
  
Jasmine's eyes grew slightly teary. Her distorted breathing continued and every now and then she extended her arm as if to touch him. But it would quickly recoil again. Aladdin took another small step to her. Neither of them blinked. Aladdin wanted to touch her face and dry the tears now runnning down her cheeks but he was too shy. His arm extended toward her also. He held it out to her and continued to look into her eyes.   
  
Jasmine eyed up his hand. His dirty little hand that was reaching for her. Just then, she slapped him across the face. Aladdin kept his head turned. He was shocked beyond belief. Jasmine was never violent. He peered out of the corner of his right eye and drew back his hand. She was still crying and now making sobbing and sniffling noises too. He saw her clutch the hand that slapped him close to her face and close her eyes, now crying even more.   
  
He turned his head to look at her and rubbed his wounded cheek. Her eyebrows were down and even though she was crying, she had an angry look in her eyes.   
  
"You bastard...," she started. Aladdin was utterly stunned. Jasmine NEVER cursed. "How could you do this to me?" she continued. Aladdin didn't know what to say. He was so at a loss for words. She buried her face again...as if she couldn't bare to look at him. Aladdin suddenly got such a longing,...for her embrace, for her touch, her kiss, to run his hand on her silky smooth hair... But it was not the moment for that. Never before had he felt so strongly about her.   
  
**************************************************************************  
*One more part! Read on for the conclusion!* 


	4. Reconciliation

Title: Heartache  
Author: Ryoko  
Email: RyokoVenus@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
Heartache  
  
  
Part 4 - Reconciliation  
  
Jasmine...  
The name ran through his head over and over again. How beautiful it was...how beautiful SHE was. How could he have ever done such a thing to her? Not too long after she cursed at him, she was running down the palace corridors; opposite his direction. But where was he to go? She apparently still hated him and he didn't blame her for it. What had happened should have never happened at all. But as he stood there between now darkening palace pillars, his mind began to wander. Back to his earlier teen years is where it stopped.   
  
*flashback*  
  
Sharah... Ahhhhh Sharah...his first love. She was a beautiful maiden - a street mouse, and one of his best friends as a child. As the two grew up together and matured, they began to become fond of one another. And eventually they were a couple. They spent all their time together out on the streets. She was a cute girl - dark complexion, a little longer than shoulder length hair, green eyes, and dressed to impress...well he thought anyway, in her baggy white pants, green sash and yellow top.   
  
Their romance grew more and more and when Aladdin and Sharah were both around fifteen, their longings for each other were more passionate. One beautiful night, in Aladdin's old hovel closer to the outer part of Agrabah, the two were kissing and since they were both so in love, they decided to make love. It was incredible, and for both of them, their first time ever.   
  
Aladdin thought they'd be together forever. One time, as they were playing on the roof tops, Aladdin fell and ripped his pants. Sharah ran to him and quickly ripped her top apart, preparing a patch. She sewed it as best she could. He hugged her and to him that was the sweetest thing someone has ever done for him. He truly loved Sharah.  
  
But one morning, Aladdin awoke and she wasn't next to him. He searched everywhere and asked everyone if they had seen her. The night approached quickly and she was no where to be found. He never saw her again. The only thing he had to remind himself of her was the yellow patch on his pants.   
  
Aladdin had many girlfriends after that, but Sharah was truly his real love.  
  
Then, there was Joely. Joely - who dressed like the princess. She wore her hair the same way (with a pink veil though), and had a little outfit just like the Princesses... only it was reds and pinks. Aladdin was captivated by her.  
§Author's Note: I dreamed up Joely from the Aladdin movie - next time you watch it, pay close attention in Aladdin's first song "One Jump". The one in the red who majorly flirts with him is her.§  
  
They had a lot in common and were a couple for a little while. They made love occasionally, but Joely's mother didn't like Aladdin. Not too long after they got together, the mother made Joely leave Aladdin. As much as she hated it, she had to obey her mother's rules. They were still good friends afterwards, and Aladdin had a few girlfriends after her.   
  
At last he met Jasmine. Who knew a street rat could marry a Princess!? He remembers the first time he saw her face so clearly... she looked beautiful - her brown eyes, her black silken hair, her cute nose... everything about her he adored. But his relationship with Jasmine was different from all his others. It was just the fact that they were together, that he could hug her and call her his own, that made it so great. After about 2 and a half years (such a wait!), the Sultan agreed to their marriage. And once the two were wed, Aladdin finally took the Princess to the "royal" bed.   
  
Such a happy life was theirs... (of course it was) they had six children - all fraternal twins - three heirs to the throne and three gorgeous princesses. They lived together in absolute harmony - (well, until the last bunch was born anyway) and enjoyed every moment together.  
*end flashback*  
  
So what DID happen? What went wrong? Aladdin stood there in silence, his feet starting to grow cold on the tiled floor. A guard came towards him.  
  
"Sultan Aladdin, please follow me," the guard said, and began to head toward the royal bedroom. Aladdin quietly followed, still partially consumed in his own thoughts.  
  
"My king, the queen wishes to speak to you," and he slowly opened the door. Aladdin stepped right in with no hesitation.  
  
Jasmine looked up at him and the guard closed the door behind Aladdin. The room smelled of sweet candles which were lit around the room. Jasmine sat on the edge of her side of the bed in her cute lavendar gown. She then stood up and placed the nail file she was holding on her bureau. She turned to him and slightly smiled. She was always such a forgiving person.  
  
"Aladdin, as much as I want to say I'm sorry for earlier, I can't bring myself to do it unless you apologize first..." she paused and looked down at her slippered feet. "After all," she said, her eyes still focused toward the carpet, "your doing was worse than mine..."  
  
Aladdin smiled. He wanted to go up and hug her. He slowly headed toward her. She was so kind for just accepting him back like this and...  
Wait - what was he doing. He can't accept it.   
  
"Jasmine..." he at last spoke. She looked right into his big worried eyes, with a little water in her own. "I - I can't... This is so nice of you to do this but you're so wrong!" he exclaimed. Her eyebrows rose. "Do you believe what I've done to you? I've - I've...arrrrrrrgh!" he grunted. "I don't deserve you, Jasmine!" he completed, frustrated.   
  
Jasmine slightly smiled. She knew he understood his actions. His head was down with one hand rubbing his neck - as always when he was nervous.   
  
"The worst part of it all," he started again, "is that I don't even know why it happened... I can't... figure it out..."   
  
"Well if you can't figure it out, how am I supposed to?!" Jasmine reacted. "Aladdin, I know that what you did was wrong, and I'm glad to know that you realize that, but I'm willing to pass it by!"   
  
"How can you say that?" he questioned. "After all the...the HELL I put you through, how can you say that?!?!" he yelled. Jasmine put her finger to her mouth.   
"Shhhhh, Aladdin. Listen, I've been a princess all my life. Good things have happened, yes, but for the most part my life has been such a hardship. Not to brag, but why bad things happen to good people I shall never know. The only way I've come this far, is because I've learned to put it all behind me. You can't let the past live your future, Aladdin. I'm not going to let it ruin mine. Now I need you to do the same thing."  
  
Aladdin stared at her in such awe and love. Jasmine was truly a beautiful person, inside and out. How she still had such a big heart was beyond his comprehension. He smiled, and she smiled back.   
  
"So, what will it be, Aladdin? Are you willing to leave the past behind and join me in the future?"  
  
  
**************************************************************************  
Any questions, comments, or smart remarks can be sent to me at RyokoVenus@yahoo.com 


End file.
